Dream and A Vampire
by Super Sayain Goku Jr
Summary: One dream can change everything. I'm really pushing T with this chapter. Sorry the sixth chapter is so short you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site now would I? I don't even own this story entirely. This was co-written by my friend Rachel and me.

*A/N: This story takes place in Tsukune's 3rd year and Kokoa's 2nd year at Youkai Academy

_**Dream and A Vampire Chapter 1**_

5:30 AM, Wednesday...That's what the clock read. Tsukune has pacing his room. He was trying to understand his latest dream. Ok sure, he would occasionally have a dream about Moka. But this? This was just...wrong. Right? He didn't know anymore. Nobody, not even a psychic, could have seen this coming. His latest dream had been about...Kokoa Shuzen. Yes, Kokoa Shuzen. Moka Akashiya's younger sister by one year.

Kokoa sat up with a fright in her bed, she thought she had heard someone scream or was that just her imagination?. Kokoa lay back on her bed and thought about her day as she listened to the birds outside her window sing. The day before she had run into Tsukune, she had thought nothing of it but really the more she thought about the more strange he was. There was something he did or looked like that made him odd and she couldn't put her finger on it

Tsukune got out of bed and got dressed. Once he was fully clothed he went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He then headed out the door. Since it was so early he knew he wouldn't be attacked by his "harem". He liked it when the school's halls were empty and he wasn't being suffocated by Kurumu's chest.

She waited for a while but couldn't get back to sleep so she hopped out of bed and changed. She walked down the dark corridors of the school not quite sure where she was actually going, she just needed a change of scenery. What she hadn't been expecting when she got out of bed that morning was running into Tsukune. She bumped into him by accident as she rounded a corner "Tsukune? What are you doing out of bed

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?" He replied. He for some reason wondered where her bat, Kou, was. He didn't ask. His thoughts returned to Kokoa. She _was _pretty cute. He still couldn't believe he had dreamt about her last night.

She ran a hand through her hair nervously "You'll think it's silly but I thought I heard someone scream... I came out to look..." she studied him carefully, there was something about him that made her stomach flutter what was this feeling she as having?

"I don't think it's silly. Although I didn't hear anything." Tsukune replied. He decided he needed to see if his dream meant anything. He decided to take action. "Hey Kokoa, do you want to go to the dance with me this Saturday?"

Kokoa was surprised by this, was he really asking her out? Or was this some sorta joke? She looks at him head to toe to make sure there was no signs saying that he was only asking her for fun but no, he was actually serious about it "Uh...yeah sure that would be great...to be honest I thought you would ask my sister."

"Yeah well, I umm... I decided to ask you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He didn't know what to say now. This felt kinda awkward to him.

She realized her was uncomfortable so she tried to make it a little less awkward "Well I'm glad you asked me, this will be great fun!" she kissed him on the cheek quickly, leaving a lipstick mark "I better be off, I will see you tomorrow I hope?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Tsukune said, blushing. He then reminded her that he would see her at the Newspaper Club room. Seeing as she was technically part of it.

She bid him goodbye and skipped off round the corner, and went back to her room where she leaned against the door. Had she really just kissed him on the cheek? Had he really asked her to the dance? Suddenly she knew what was bothering her about him, because she thought he was cute and nice and kind and she wanted to kiss him more and more often. She _**really **_liked Tsukune!

Tsukune wet to his homeroom class. He greeted Nekonome-sensei. He then proceeded to go to sleep. Half an hour later though, he was being suffocated by Kurumu's chest. Yukari and Mizore were trying to stop Moka from sucking his blood while at the same time save Tsukune from suffocation. He knew this would happen. Once the bell for homeroom to start rang, Tsukune was let go. Kurumu asked who was going to get to go to the dance with Tsukune. He replied with, "You'll see."

When she arrived in homeroom she thought it was boring, people chatted about the dance and their dates. She was asked a couple times by her classmates who she would be going with and she would just give them a cheeky smile and say "With older boy" that got the chatter going all right and she just sat back and listened to their theories on who it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Still do not own Rosario+Vampire. Yet.

_**Dream and A Vampire, Chapter 2: Thursday and a Vampire**_

*A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the rest will be longer.

***The next day, 6:30 PM***

Tsukune was on the phone with his cousin Kyoko. He was telling her about he dance. She was getting frustrated because he wouldn't tell her which girl he was going with. He told her to bring his suit down to the Academy and he might tell her. That was good enough for her. So she agreed. He had been glad that Kokoa had made up some lame excuse about her homework as to not show up to the clubroom yesterday. They had meet up later and decided that they would be secretive until they all met up at the dance.

Kokoa smiled to herself as her sister and her tried on dresses and dresses and she tried to figure out who was taking her. "Give me a hint!" Moka begged but Kokoa just shook her head and said "It's a surprise...a very nice surprise." She then came out a the bathroom wearing a red silk gown and asked, "What about this one?" Her sister replied "Depends on his eyes, go with a dress to match his eyes."

Tsukune started walking to his room. He couldn't wait to see what Kokoa would wear to the dance. He got to his room, went inside and crashed on his bed.

That night Kokoa dreamed of him, she dreamed of how they would dance at the ball, how he would hold her hand, she couldn't wait to see other peoples reactions to her date. She had finally picked a dress to match his eyes and yet Moka still had no idea who he date was, she was clueless.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: It pains me that I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Yet. o_0

_**Dream and A Vampire, Chapter 3: A Suit, A Stalker, and A Vampire**_

By Friday afternoon Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Moka had came up with a conclusion as to why he had yet to ask one of them to the dance. They now believed that he would choose between them at the dance. Tsukune didn't comment on that. He just went with the overused phrase 'ignorance is bliss'.

Kokoa was so bored of listening to her sister argue with her friends on who Tsukune would take to the dance. The hard thing was that the more she heard about him the more she wanted to be near him. She saw him as he walked down the hallway on Friday and it took all her strength not to pull him aside and kiss him. She had never felt such strong feelings before, she just needed to be with him.

Tsukune was glad that they cancelled class for Saturday. Tsukune was now headed to meet his cousin at the front gate. He was walking and saw Kou up in a tree. He asked Kokoa's bat what he was doing. The bat replied, "Watching you to make sure you don't do anything perverted."

Tsukune said nothing and just continued walking. He soon came face-to-face with his cousin Kyoko. She asked him about the bat. He answered with, "He apparently is making sure I don't do anything perverted. He belongs to my date."

Kyoko asked what his mistress's name was and Kou said, "My mistress is the great Kokoa Shuzen, daughter of Issa Shuzen, and sister to Moka Akashiya!"

Kokoa was walking along the woods when she herd her bat speak, she peeked round the corner and saw Tsukune. She bit her lip, she could smell him, his blood was warm and tasty...she had only ever tried it once and she longed for it again, it was the most delicious blood she had ever tasted and she needed the adrenaline

Mizore had been Stalking Tsukune like usual When she heard him talking to Kyoko. She heard him say that he was going to the dance with Kokoa. She head back and told Kurumu.

"Kokoa?" said Kyoko, "I thought you liked her sister Moka?" Kyoko was twirling her hair as she talked. Kokoa couldn't help over hear there conversation, she knew she shouldn't listen to it and that she should walk away but she couldn't

Tsukune thanked Kyoko and took the suit. It was a simple combo of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a red dress shirt, a silver tie, and a black suit jacket. He the started walking back to the school.

"Do you think we should tell Moka?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu bit her lip "I don't know she would be very angry at her sister, i can't believe he asked HER! Why not me! or you?" Her face was red with anger. "I don't know, but I'm sure he has his reasons Kurumu." Mizore replied. She threatened to freeze Kurumu if she didn't calm down.

She flicked her hair back and said "Fine, he can take her but i change my mind we should sooooooooooooo tell Moka this!"

"Tell me about what?" Moka asked, as she walked around the corner and saw them. She wondered what they were talking about. Kurumu gave a cheek smile "Just the girl I wanted to talk too, it turns out the person Tsukune is taking to the dance is your sister!"

Moka suddenly loses consciousness. Mizore is gone by the time Moka hits the floor. Leaving Kurumu alone with Moka.

Tsukune looks at the clock. It reads: 8:00 PM, Friday. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. Once he is done he goes to bed.

"Ah Crap" she moans, she helps Moka over her shoulder and says "Come on lets get you some help" as they round a corner they run into Kokoa "MOKA!" Kokoa yells as she runs to help her sister.

***Saturday, 7:30***

Tsukune went to the club room, where everyone was supposed to meet up before the dance. When he got there he saw everyone was there. Everyone's dates were also there. He didn't know any of their names but knew that they were seniors. Except Yukari's date who was a 10th grader.

Kokoa smiled as she saw Tsukune, she was nervous the night before her sister had got mad at he f and still was. She had to get a date last noticed and she still couldn't see why Tsukune picked Kokoa. Kokoa walked up to Tsukune in her new gown and pulled him aside away from the others "Hi" she said nervously.

"How are you doing?" Tsukune asked. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead.

Her heart skipped a beat when his lips touched her skin and blood rushed to her cheeks "I'm very well thank you...Moka found out yesterday and was not happy with me..."

"How did she find out?" Tsukune asked. He glanced at the clock, which read 7:45. They would leave in ten minutes.

"Mizore saw you talking to someone about it, she told Kurumu and she told Moka...that was not a pleasant evening but thy can't decide why you asked or why I accepted." Kokoa told him.

"Not cool Mizore! Anyway, I'm not all that scared of Moka, I'm more scared of 'Inner Moka'." Tsukune replied. He lead Kokoa out of he clubroom. He motioned for the others to follow.

The dance was full of pupils and there dates. Everyone was either fan wing eating or chatting. Kokoa ignored her sisters glare and took Tsukune's hand pulling him onto the dance floor "Let's go Dance!" she cheered.

"Yukari, do it." Moka told her. Yukari got out her voodoo doll and made Tsukune remove Moka's rosario. Kou then appeared during Moka's transformation and said in his deep voice, "When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's Innocent Self vanishes and her Inner Vampire is awakened."


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: Today is my birthday. But one birthday present I won't be getting is rights to Rosario+Vampire.

*A/N: This is the longest chapter! AND, I posted it on my birthday!

_**Dream and A Vampire, Chapter 4: An Attack and A Vampire**_

"Crap" muttered Kokoa, she grabbed Tsukune and said, "This isn't good." Kokoa was sure that she and Tsukune were about to be in a lot of pain.

When Moka's transformation was complete, Inner Moka spoke with a smile on her face, "Good evening Tsukune. Contrary to what my other self believed, I'm not angry with you. You see, you have finally made a decision. Although I had been hoping you would choose us, I respect your choice and am actually proud of you Tsukune." With that, she took the rosary and put it back into place. 'Outer Moka' returned. Unconscious.

Kokoa gave a sigh of relief, and took Tsukune's hand. She left her friends to care for her sister as she pulled Tsukune aside. "Tsukune, I want to thank you or asking me tonight...I'm really happy..."

"I'm happy too Kokoa. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you Kokoa Shuzen." Tsukune told her. He then leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and passionate.

He was surprised and pleased with his words. When he kissed her she gently kissed back and then made them more hard. She wrapped her arms around him neck and pressed herself closer to him kissing him passionately.

They stayed like that for a solid five minutes. When they reluctantly parted, which was only for air, they were panting. Their hearts racing. Tsukune said, "I love you, Kokoa."

"I love you Tsukune..." she looked at him carefully, had they really just kissed for five minuets solid? She heard a sound, like someone clearing there throat she turned to see an angry looking Kurumu. "Kurumu? What are you doing here?" asked Kokoa.

"Making sure you two don't get carried away." Kurumu replied. She all of a sudden went from angry to happy in a split second. She had a change of heart last night. She decided to be happy for the couple. She told them this.

Kokoa bit her lip smiling, she took Tsukune's hand and said "Come on, we should all get back to the dance..." they all walk back to the crowded hall full of monsters. Everyone was dancing now, the music was blasting through her ears

A slow song was playing. Tsukune went to the dj and requested a song. He was told it would be played in ten minutes. Tsukune walked back over to Kokoa. He led her onto the dance floor and put his hands on her hips.

She blushed slightly and she saw some of the other girls jealous faces. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead the dance, as they swayed to the music she couldn't help but feel overjoyed at his touch, she couldn't help herself, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

They danced like that for the rest of the song. Then it was changed to some rap song. He led Kokoa off the dance floor. The song he pick would be on in about four minutes. He found them some. Hairs and told Kokoa to sit down while he got them some drinks.

She felt very nervous, he was so sweet and kind to her. As he went off to get drinks she wondered if maybe she might invite him down to her room later? Give him her thanks? She smiled at the thought, her sister would probably catch her first though. She looked around studying all the couples. Her wiser was still passed out, Kokoa was starting to worry somewhat.

Tsukune returned with two cups of blood he got from some transfusion packs. He gave one cup to Kokoa and sat next to her. He drained his cup in one gulp.

She smiled and sipped hers causally "Soooo..." she began "I was thinking that maybe...if you wanted we could go to my room later...just you and me?" she ran a hand down his arm flirty.

"Sure, why not?" Tsukune replied with naïveté. He then noticed the song was ending. He led Kokoa onto the dance floor just as the song he requested started.

"I love this song!" she cheered as he lead her to the dance floor, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before starting to dance, it was getting late but she didn't mind, she could stay awake for hours with him.

As soon as the song changed to "This is gonna hurt" by Sixx A.M., three monsters crashed through the wall. One of them was Saizou, another was (can't remember his name. It is that fire fox demon guy from the end of season one), and the third was a vampire that Tsukune didn't recognize.

Kokoa stepped back alarmed as many couples rushed away in a stamped screaming "What the-" she was pushed back by the waves of people till she could No longer see Tsukune she called out his name.

Tsukune went and grabbed Moka's rosary off. After she transformed she killed Saizou but was quickly incapacitated. Tsukune cursed and went to find Kokoa. When he found he hugged her close. He then told her Thant he will have to destroy the holy locks on his wrist and unleash his inner ghoul.

He looked at him eyes wide "Tsukune..." she warned uneasy "I'm not sure that's a good idea..." she clung to him never wanting him to let go; she was scared why these people could do, if they could take out Moka did any of them stand a chance?

"I have a plan. I'm going to need you help. Once I release the holy locks and become a ghoul, I will end up killing them. I will then turn on other students. When that happens, I need you to attach yourself to my back and drink some of my blood. Then bite my neck and inject some of your blood into me. Because I already have so much vampire blood in me, if you do this I should turn into a full vampire and regain my humanity." Tsukune explained.

She looked around at the screaming students, she didn't like this idea, there was a strong chance he or she could get hurt but what other choke did she has? She gave him a weak nod "I will help you" she whispered, she kissed him hard and passionately on the lips "Be careful" she whispered before pulling away.

Tsukune focused on his demonic energy that was locked away. Suddenly the Holy Locks shattered and he took on his ghoulish appearance. He then looked straight at (?) His Eyes narrowed and he attacked. He grabbed through his torso and ripped his heart out. He then proceeded to rip the body to pieces. After he was finished he set his sights on the vampire. Before the vampire could run, Tsukune reached him and ripped his head off. He then saw some students that were cowering in fear. He slowly walked towards them.

Kokoa saw her cue and pounced on his back like a lioness. She sunk her teeth into his neck letting the flavor of his blood dance on his taste buds. She eventually started flowing her blood into his neck praying this would work. Please Tsukune. Please come back to us. To me.

Tsukune calmed down and his legs buckled under him and he collapsed. His hair turned silver and his eyes were closed. Before they lost consciousness, he muttered, "Thank...you..._Kokoa_."

Kokoa felt weak, her legs where wobbling after an had given Tsukune the blood, she saw the once red looks on her friends faces, that was the last look they saw before falling to her knees and passing out.

*A/N: Read and review please. I really appreciate reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Change and a Vampire**

Kokoa had felt weak, her legs where wobbling after she had given Tsukune the blood, she saw the. Once red looks on her friends faces, that was the last thing she saw before falling to her knees and passing out

Tsukune woke up wearing his suit. He was in his bed in his dorm. He soon realized Kokoa was there in the bed with him. She was wearing her dress from the night before. He smiled and walked over to his bathroom. What he saw in the mirror surprised him. He had silver hair and one eye colored purple and one eye colored blue like before. Then he noticed he had earrings on that looked like Kokoa's and Moka's older sister's earrings. Limiters. They would limit his power unless taken off.

She slept soundly, when she woke she was flustered not knowing where she was or how she got there. She looked around worried "Tsukune" she whispered.

He heard Kokoa whisper his name. He walked out of the bathroom and found her sitting up on his bed. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. He saw that the clock read Sunday, 9:30 a.m. He then said, "Good morning, Kokoa."

She looked up at him totally confused "What-What happened last night?"

"It seems we passed out and they brought us here to my room." Tsukune replied. "It also seems they didn't care to change us into our bed clothes either. Though you do look beautiful in that dress Kokoa."

She blushed "Thanks...wow you look...different" she stood and twirled his hair "I like it"

"It's a bit strange though isn't it? It also seems someone made rosary earrings like your sister's. They will obviously limit my powers, but I should still have a great deal of it." Tsukune replied. He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, the things she thought of last night came back to mind.

Tsukune noticed that there were some clothes on top of his dresser. He realized they must be Kokoa's. He told her she should get dressed. She looked at him, sighing before saying, "You sure? We could just stay here like this for a while..."

***later***

Tsukune and Kokoa were sleeping together in Tsukune's bed under the covers, they weren't dressed, when Kurumu and Mizore busted down Tsukune's door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TOO DONE?!" yelled Kurumu, Kokoa woke at the sound of her voice.

"Hello Kurumu. Mizore. How are you guys this fine morning?" Tsukune asked. He was slightly smirking. Kurumu's face was red with anger as Kokoa sat up slightly rubbing her eyes "Seriously Tsukune what have you done? And Kokoa, Moka will not be happy with you!"

"Inner Moka seemed fine with our relationship. Besides, you guys are always trying to seduce me. So, I don't care if you don't like it. We did what we did and I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world." Tsukune replied hotly.

Kokoa looked at Tsukune lovingly for a moment. Kokoa then looked at Kurumu and held back a smirk, Kurumu retorted with "Yes but we are more mature she is too young and inner Moka may not of but outer Moka does!"

"Like I care what she thinks!" Kokoa interjected.

"She's one year older than when you guys first started trying to seduce me." Tsukune retorted.

Kurumu glared at Tsukune "Yes but we never succeeded so therefore it doesn't count she is too young". Kokoa just listened to all of this carefully.

"Kurumu, could you please get out of my room? It's kind of weird you being in here. I mean, Kokoa and I aren't dressed under these covers." Tsukune replied, nonchalantly.

Kurumu didn't know what to say eventually she stormed out shouting behind her "I'm getting your sister!"

Tsukune chuckled and got dressed. He kissed Kokoa and told her to get dressed. He then went and followed Kurumu.

Kokoa was breathing heavily but she did as she was told and began to get dressed wondering, despite herself, what in the world outer Moka would say. She chuckled at the thought.

Kurumu felt him following her but she ignored him finding Moka and saying, "I have something to tell you." Confused Moka said, "I'm confused. What happened?"

Kurumu started to explain. However, Tsukune pulled Moka's rosary off before Kurumu could say more than 'Tsukune'. After she transformed Tsukune spoke to her, "Good morning Moka. How are you this fine day?"

Inner Moka just glared at Tsukune and said, "How dare you awaken me for no reason! HOW DARE YOU AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER!" she was angry, Kurumu took a nervous step backwards.

"They were gonna wake you up anyways. Anyways, my guess is that they want you to hurt me for "sleeping" with Kokoa. Although they don't realize is once I remove these earrings: I will be just as powerful as, possibly more than, you. Because I too am a Shinzo vampire. Because I have both your Shinzo vampire blood and Kokoa's vampire blood running through me." Tsukune answered.

She glared down at him and then glared at Kurumu who looked like she was going to wet her pants, Moka looked back at Tsukune "I told you before I don't mind your relationship with my sister, so why do you keep pestering me?"

"They figured you would be mad for "sleeping" with her." Tsukune replied nonchalantly.

"Well I'm not" she snapped looking at Kurumu anger in her eyes then she turned to Tsukune "If any of you wake me like that again i will kill you" she grabbed her rosary and clipped it back on, transforming back into outer Moka.

"I on the other hand, am very mad!" Outer Moka said. Tsukune yawned and said, "You don't scare me."

Moka slaps him across the face "HOW DARE YOU!" she yells "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER! SHE'S A CHILD!"

"She's only a year younger than you. She's in high school too. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, you are just mad because it wasn't you. Because I didn't pick you. Because you will never get to be intimate with me. You are just jealous of Kokoa." Tsukune replied calmly. Moka was speechless more or less because it was true she ran off not wanting to look at him anymore.

Tsukune returned to his room. He found Kokoa and told her she needed to shower.

He did as she was told as almost in a trace when she finished she looked at him and said "How did it go?"

"Outer Moka is mad. Inner Moka doesn't care that I 'slept' with you." Tsukune replied. He then kissed Kokoa. She kissed him back and said "Is outer Moka going to talk to me because I seriously can't deal with that."

"I thought you hated her. I mean you did call her weak, stupid, pathetic, wimpy, lame and about a hundred other names." Tsukune asked, smirking.

"I do, that's why I don't want to talk to her!" Kokoa retorted, hands on hips. He had misunderstood her.

Suddenly, the pink haired Moka busted down the door. She was a sight. The pupils of her emerald green eyes we're slits, they were like Inner Moka's eyes except green. Moka looked furious. Tsukune noticed that the jewel on the rosary was cracked. She walked up and punched Kokoa, sending her flying out the window. Tsukune grabbed Moka by the throat. He squeezed. Just then, Inner Moka appeared. She told him that all of the emotion she felt: love, anger, jealousy, sorrow, etcetera; was just too much and she ended up cracking the rosary and thus releasing Inner Moka. Outer struggled to get out. When she couldn't, she let forth a large amount of her youki. The rosary and the choker around her neck crumbled to pieces. She then attacked Tsukune again. She was more powerful now than before. He was kicked outside next to Kokoa. He then got up and took his earrings off and gave them to Kokoa. His eyes turn red, pupils silted. He then was attacked by the angry Moka. He dodged all of her attacks with considerable ease. Eventually he stopped moving and caught her fist. He asked her why she was doing this. She told him that it wasn't fair that he chose her little sister over her. How she thought he loved her. How she loved Tsukune with everything she had. She reminded him about how hard he worked to bring her back after she put her rosary in place of the schools broken one. How he had fought against her father to get the rosary from him. He then reminded her that he said he could never choose between then while she was locked away. He told her that he did love her, he loved all of them. He made a choice though and he planned to stick with it. Her eyes became normal and she started to fall. He caught her and gave her to Inner moka who then said, "I'm proud of you Tsukune. I told you before that you would have to make the choice. Sooner or later. You have made that choice and are sticking to it. You now have earned my respect" Tsukune nodded a silent 'thank you' to her.

Kokoa stared blankly at the scene that had just unfolded, her face was soar from the punch, she belt his earrings, she was confused and scared. She looked at otter Moka in Tsukune's arms. When he handsets her over inner Moka took her away, Kokoa looked at Tsukune and said "Are we hurting people? Our relationship is making so many people angry..."

"They will come to terms with it. Hopefully, without the violence shown by Moka." he replied. He kissed her for the nth time.

(yes I did say nth. It means that he doesn't know how many times that they have kissed)

She thought she should pull away, she thought that maybe they shouldn't be together, if it made other so angry, take one for the team but when Tsukune kissed her all these thoughts washed away she kissed him back hungrily she just needed to be close to him

"I love you Kokoa." Tsukune said as he held Kokoa closer. Although he loved it when Kokoa was sweet and nice like she was currently, he sort of missed how she used to be.(tsundere) He never thought she would care what the others thought. He expressed to her that she was getting soft and wimpy like Outer Moka.

She pulled away from him and put her hands on her hips glaring at him "excuse me! Why would you say something like that during a time like this!"

"There's my Kokoa." Tsukune said, chuckling. He pulled her closer and kissed her once again.

She kissed him back pulled away for a moment to whisper "You really annoy me sometimes you know that?" she pressed her lips back to his.

"Isn't that one of the reasons you love me?" Tsukune asked half-jokingly. He picked her up bridal-style and jumped up into his room, which wasn't hard because they were just below his broken window. He laid her on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't continued this story in a long time. My co-author me and i lost the original chapter six so i just wasnt up to writing it again without their help. However, I got a drawing from a good friend of mine for my birthday and was inspired to write this. It did take a while to put up but hey, what can you do? Right? Anyways, go easy on me because i still dont have a beta. Although i am accepting betas. I am gonna time skip. I know im evil but if you do want to see what happened between where i left off and where this picks up, let me know in your reviews.

*Some couple of weeks later*  
>Kokoa was in her bathroom, pacing. Tsukune was in gymclass and she was supposed to be in math class but she was skipping. She was very nervous. She was a week late for her period. She had to wait another thirty seconds to find out if she was pregnant. She had mixed feelings about it. She was absolutely terrified because of the fact that she still had a whole year of highschool left but she was slightly ecstatic because the baby would be Tsukune's. She pondered for a while and soon it was time for her to check the pee stick.<p>

She took a deep breath to relax herself and grabbed the pee stick. She held it up to her eyes and examined it...two lines. She was pregnant. She wondered about how her father will react. He surely would not be ecstatic to find out his youngest daughter was pregnant. She decided to lay down in her bed and take a nap.

*Meanwhile*  
>Yukari was also in a bathroom. She had excused herself from class. She also was taking a pregnancy test. She was ecstatic that she missed her period and was hoping she was pregnant. Even if she did almost lose Kokoa as a friend because of how she did it. She was glad that Tsukune convinced Kokoa not to kill her. Kokoa had been rather livid with Yukari about her foul play. Yukari looked at her own pee stick a it alsi showed two lines. She squealed for joy and put the pregnancy test in her book bag. She went back to her class and listened to the lesson.<p>

When the bell rang, Tsukune went to get Kokoa. It was lunch time. He went to her room and attempted to wake Kokoa up. He failed the first attempt and say the peestick in her hand. He took it out of her and and looked at it. Two lines...SHE'S PREGNANT?! He tried again and managed to shake her awake.

She was a little bit out of it but she tried her hardest to focus. He looked at her with a knowing smile and held up the pregnancy test. He whispered. To her, "We'll figure everything out eventually. Don't worry my love."

With that Kokoa got changed and the two of them headed off towards the cafeteria. They sat down with the rest of the group. Mizore pointed out, peeking out from under the table of course, that something was different between the two lovebirds. Kokoa took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

There was a collective gasp from everyone except I-Moka. O-Moka tried acting disappointed, which she was of course, but she couldn't help but get excited a bit. Yukari was squealing like crazy. She finally managed to say, "So am I!"

At that point everyone was silent. Tsukune looked nervous. Kokoa was taken aback. O-Moka looked confused. I-Moka scoffed. Mizore and Kurumu were stunned. Everyone ate lunch in silence. Thry were interrupted by some random guy who started groping Yukari's small breasts. He slid one hand down and under her skirt. He moved his hand inside her underwear and rubbed her slit. He was instantly punched by the entire group, except Yukari, at once. Kurumu went further and ripped his dick off. Then she put it in her mouth and chewed and swallowed it.


End file.
